


Dance of the sugar plum fairy

by raxilia_running



Series: The Nutbreaker [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Reim si ritrova in camera con l'amico a svolgere, come sempre, il suo lavoro arretrato. L'arrivo di un enorme vassoio di dolci, potrebbe complicare non poco le cose, costringendo il ragazzo a distrarsi dal dovere per dar retta a certe provocazioni di Break tutt'altro che ignorabili...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vi consiglio di non leggerla se non siete ancora arrivati al capitolo 43, perché ci sono spoiler su una certa condizione di Break. E perdonatemi, se potete, ma Break è un troll e Reim è la sua vittima predestinata. E io sono cattiva. Il titolo è preso da una composizione di Tchaikovsky. Sì, Break è la fatina dei canditi!
> 
>  **Prompt «Pesca la tua carta!»:** Fante di Quadri - Scrivi una storia che contenga le parole: campana, fiori, canditi, marzapane e fiocco, ma non sia ambientata a Pasqua

_So quick to seal our fate_  
_Give it a second chance_  
_We'll hurry up and wait_  
_Victims of circumstance_  
_A tragedy brings misery_  
_Misery loves company_  
_Company is misleading_  
_I've made it this far_  
_Without you_  
_**(2012 | The Gossip)** _

«Woosh».

«Mi stavi raccontando del tuo ingresso a Sablier, Xerxes…».

Reim dà un colpetto di tosse e si risistema la montatura degli occhiali sull’attaccatura del naso in un gesto fin troppo consueto, che pare scacciare dal suo campo visivo lo svolazzare fastidioso di un’ombra bianca, che gli fluttua a poca distanza dal fianco.

«Woosh».

«Quando hai avvistato Gilbert Nightray di preciso? Quanto tempo dopo aver colloquiato con i due emissari dei Baskerville?».

«Woosh woosh».

Il sospiro che segue è un atto puramente mentale da parte del servo di casa Barma, una piccola concessione che fa a se stesso per evitare che la maschera d’imperturbabilità, che tanto accuratamente si è cucita addosso negli ultimi dieci minuti, si disfi accasciandosi sul tavolo sotto i suoi gomiti in un rumore di cuciture allentate.

Deve essere cauto perché con Xerxes Break non si può mai abbassare la guardia né dare nulla per scontato. Basta una sola crepa nella sua difesa perché l’uomo capisca che la sua testarda opera di esasperazione ha già dato frutti maturi, causando un parziale inizio di crisi isterica in lui.

E dire che stava filando tutto liscio. Tutto _troppo_ liscio.

Reim ha avuto cura di non buttare giù dal letto l’amico a orari antelucani, conscio del fatto che deve ancora riprendersi completamente dai contraccolpi fisici subiti dopo la recente avventura alla città maledetta. Tuttavia non può indugiare troppo: se vuole evitare che si sparga rapidamente la voce della progressiva cecità di Break, il ragazzo deve essere informato nella maniera più completa possibile a proposito degli eventi accadutigli. In realtà, potrebbe basarsi anche soltanto sulle notizie apprese nel breve racconto udito il giorno precedente, per cominciare a stilare una bozza che abbia una parvenza di rapporto, ma non è stato solo lo zelo lavorativo a spingerlo a ripresentarsi tanto presto nella stanza in cui l’amico è stato lasciato a riposare.

È vero che deve pur recuperare le forze ma non bisogna lasciargli troppo spazio per _pensarsi addosso_. Reim crede di conoscerlo bene, sempre che dieci anni di profonda e intensa amicizia valgano ancora qualcosa, e con Break c’è da star sicuri che tirerà fuori qualche asso dalla manica – o, meglio ancora, dal cappello – mostrando un nuovo lato di sé che persino al suo occhio attento e interessato è sfuggito. Lo conosce comunque abbastanza da sapere che, dopo i discorsi profondamente autolesionistici del giorno precedente, nella solitudine di quelle quattro mura ricomincerà a dar retta al giudizio a suo dire distorto ed eccessivamente severo che ha di sé.

« _Io vivo solo per me stesso_ ».

È un’affermazione a cui Reim ha smesso di credere ormai da tempo. Una persona, che trascorre la vita pensando solo al proprio benessere, non si considera soddisfatta di ogni pena fisica che il destino sembra accanirsi a infliggergli, sperando di espiare ancora una volta il peccato di aver arrecato dolore e danno ad altri esseri umani. Bisogna fargli comprendere che attaccarsi a quel modo al suo passato significa rischiare di compiere lo stesso errore per la seconda volta di fila. Quello che è stato non si può cambiare, se non a prezzo di stravolgimenti anche peggiori, ma è al presente e al futuro che si deve guardare. È in questo tempo e in questo luogo che Break deve vivere e sfruttare la seconda possibilità che gli è stata concessa.

Figurarsi, provare a spiegargli quei concetti a parole è pressoché impossibile. Non vuole farseli entrare in testa e, peggio ancora, quando si ritrova ad ascoltare discorsi scomodi, spegne la ricezione e semplicemente costringe l’altro a cambiare argomento a furia di battutine e provocazioni salaci. L’unica strada che a Reim rimane per fargli comprendere quel suo punto di vista è l’esempio. La sua presenza quotidiana è la dimostrazione più lampante che possa dargli di quanto sbagli a considerarsi condannato a una solitudine a vita e, soprattutto, di quanto sia ingiusto riservarsi un trattamento così crudele e avvilente. Se vuole continuare a farsi del male, ebbene, Reim non lo aiuterà, anzi. Sarà più testardo di lui e glielo farà capire che vivere solo per la sua personale espiazione è un’utopia dannosa, per lui e per chi a lui tiene.

«Xerxes, la **campana** del pranzo non è ancora suonata. Abbiamo ancora tre quarti d’ora davanti a noi, sarebbe meglio sfruttarli per riordinare le idee e…».

«Woosh! Sorridi, Reim-san, sei troppo serioso per una così bella giornata di sole!».

La voce di Break scivola provocatoria nei suoi timpani, solleticante come le punte delle dita che gli afferrano le guance, tirandole fino a costringere le sue labbra in un sorriso tanto stirato quanto forzato. Il ragazzo chiude gli occhi, ripassando mentalmente ogni genere di metodo di rilassamento che conosca pur di non sbottare in una paternale infinita contro un comportamento a dir poco infantile. La colpa è anche sua, in fondo, quindi si merita di essere punito a questo modo.

Ma Break è stato così tranquillo durante la mattinata, che Reim si è lasciato _ingannare_. Se n’è rimasto placidamente steso nel letto, indirizzandogli di tanto in tanto qualche battuta neanche particolarmente sarcastica, e gli ha raccontato sommariamente ciò che gli è accaduto durante la sua scampagnata a Sablier. Ha elencato i fatti con la sua voce strascicata e quella nota di cantilenante sarcasmo che non lo abbandona mai, neanche nel mezzo del discorso più serio. È l’atteggiamento tipico di chi, avendo ormai perso tutto, cerca di guardare alle cose del mondo con l’aria più cinica che ha, nella falsa credenza che tutto ciò che sia rimasto sul fondo del suo personale vaso di Pandora non sia speranza bensì disperazione.

È stata forse questa considerazione malinconica sull’amico a indurre Reim a intenerirsi – cosa che gli accadeva colpevolmente spesso, nonostante ben conosca la sua indole – e _premiarlo_ facendosi portare un bel vassoio a quattro piani colmo di dolcetti di ogni tipo.

Pessima idea.

Neanche il servo ha varcato la porta, è bastato il semplice odore perché Break abbia messo da parte ogni parvenza di docilità e cominciato letteralmente a fare i capricci. Bisogna festeggiare l’ingresso dei dolci, ha affermato con una solennità pesantemente canzonatoria, prima di drizzarsi in piedi sul letto e afferrare il lenzuolo bianco, drappeggiandoselo sulla testa a mo’ di mantello per dare il via a quella che lui definisce la “Danza della Fata dei **Canditi** ”. Ha cominciato a saltellare per la stanza, evitando gli ostacoli con un’abilità insospettabile per uno che sta perdendo rapidamente l’uso della vista.

D’altronde Break ha imparato ad affidarsi poco ai propri occhi da quando ne ha perso uno in maniera tanto cruenta, doversi abituare a brancolare nel buio non risulterà poi troppo difficile. E poi è stato un gioco da ragazzi memorizzare la collocazione delle suppellettili nella stanza e il respiro sbuffante e scocciato di Reim – perché l’amico si scopre più di quanto non creda – è una guida più che sufficiente a impedirgli la collisione certa con qualsiasi ostacolo.

Ha cominciato a compiere circoli sempre più stretti attorno al tavolo – _attorno alla sua postazione_ – neanche sia un falco che si prepari a ghermire una lepre e, infine, gli è praticamente planato in testa. Contatto fisico. Qualcosa a cui Reim dovrebbe essere abituato, perché è costume di Break punzecchiarlo in ogni modo possibile, soprattutto toccandolo. In fondo, è anche uno sfioramento all’apparenza innocuo ma non del tutto innocente, perché non c’è niente d’innocente nel servo di casa Rainsworth.

La colpa non può essere soltanto dell’atteggiamento volutamente ambiguo dell’uomo, per quanto è un particolare che lo ha sempre turbato non poco. C’è una certa parte di responsabilità anche nel tipo di rapporto che si è instaurato, un rapporto che travalica la semplice affinità intellettuale o spirituale che dir si voglia e va oltre la normale vicinanza fisica di due compagni. E Reim lo sa che i gesti di Break possono restare fini a se stessi o superare il confine sottile che separa il tocco dalla carezza, con una nonchalance trascurata di cui è intrisa ogni sua singola azione e che lo fa letteralmente rabbrividire. Dovrebbe averci fatto l’abitudine ma non è per niente facile abituarsi a qualcosa, _a qualcuno_ , della cui presenza non può ormai più fare a meno.

«Non… ci trovo… nulla… da ridere… Xerxes…!».

La voce di Reim s’incrina, attraversata dalla prima vena di pungente insofferenza, o forse è solo colpa di quelle guance premute con troppo zelo che gli impediscono di pronunciare le sillabe in maniera corretta, fatto sta che il sorriso – quello sì vero e voluto – sul volto di Break si delinea sottile e affilato e l’uomo si china con studiata lentezza, fino a portare la bocca a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dall’orecchio dell’amico.

«Ma tu mi offendi, Reim-san! E dire che il mio unico intento era quello di renderti più allegro…».

Chissà perché il ragazzo non può impedirsi di pensare che ben altro significato sottenda quelle parole pronunciate con tono terribilmente insinuante, strisciante come le spire di un serpente che gli si avvolge attorno al lobo e scivola lento giù per il collo, provocandogli un brivido a stento represso. C’è sospensione nell’aria ogni volta che le distanze fisiche si comprimono fino a questo punto, una sospensione così fitta che si potrebbe tagliare con un coltello e all’amico non serve certo l’uso della vista per percepirla contro le labbra e nel respiro ora improvvisamente quieto – quasi inesistente – di Reim. Basterebbe poco, magari smettere di restare in quell’equilibrio precario e assecondare la forza di gravità, perché Break plani lievemente contro la sua guancia e il servo di casa Barma preferirebbe non augurarsi che succeda, non in questo momento, perché di lavoro da sbrigare ce n’è davvero tanto.

Eppure in un angolino neanche tanto nascosto di se stesso non può impedirsi di notare il respiro dispettosamente caldo e tranquillo dell’amico contro la pelle e all’improvviso, non è soltanto una sua impressione, sembra così vicino da poterlo quasi sfiorare…

«Ma questo è odore di **marzapane**!».

La voce di Break si contorce in un miagolio compiaciuto e le sue mani abbandonano il viso di Reim, mentre l’uomo si avvicina al tavolo, il lenzuolo sempre in spalla, riportando ogni grammo della sua attenzione sui dolci che vi troneggiano al centro. Dalla bocca del ragazzo sfugge un sospiro che dovrebbe essere di rassegnato sollievo ma è colpevolmente intriso di un certo disappunto. Lo sguardo di un paio di occhi castani si appunta, smarrito e indispettito, sulla figura elegante del compagno, lievemente chino sul tavolo in una posa dinoccolata che lascia scivolare il lenzuolo bianco da un lato solo, come se fosse un vero e proprio mantello.

È una reazione istintiva, quasi difensiva, quella che lo porta a sfilarsi gli occhiali e cominciare a lucidarli con metodica precisione. All’improvviso Break diventa una macchia bianca di fronte a lui, macchia che sembra spiccare assurdamente all’interno del contesto altrettanto sfocato, ma molto più scuro, del resto della stanza. È giocoforza chiedersi se in questo momento la visuale dell’amico sia proprio così distorta e confusa, se davvero anche lui sia incapace di distinguere i tratti del suo volto, le sue espressioni più o meno indignate, il suo sguardo…

Affidarsi ai gesti è sempre stato inevitabile, perché con Xerxes Break parlare è affare arduo e il ragazzo pare dimenticare anche le frasi più elementari in sua presenza quando si entra in certi argomenti. Si sente inutile e inadeguato, come se nessuno dei suoi ragionamenti non potesse non solo convincerlo ma neanche raggiungerlo. Interpretare le sue smorfie è sempre stato il modo più diretto per farsi capire ma adesso… adesso a Reim sembra che non ci sia via di scampo. Soltanto la voce gli resta per comunicare con lui chiaramente, in un modo o nell’altro deve imparare a usarla.

«Troppi manicaretti deliziosi, da quale comincio? Mmm… da questa distanza non posso giudicare adeguatamente!».

Reim fa appena in tempo a rimettersi gli occhiali che scorge Break fare un balzo per mettersi a sedere sul tavolo ma, avendo calcolato male le distanze, rischia di inciampare nel vassoio tanto ambito.

«Xerxes!».

È l’unica parola che riesce a pronunciare quando si butta completamente in avanti e quasi abbraccia i ripiani colmi di dolci nel tentativo di difenderli dalla furia glicemica dell’amico.

«Reim-san!».

Break prorompe profondamente indignato, rivolgendo un’occhiata miope, ma non per questo meno raggelante, all’indirizzo del ragazzo. Lo squadra brevemente e poi solleva il mento in alto, puntando un dito contro la sua fronte e accomodandosi meglio sul bordo del tavolo.

«Se vuoi sottrarmi quei dolci, mi costringi a sfidarti a duello!».

«Xer… Xerxes, non dire assurdità! Io non voglio rubarteli, voglio solo impedirti di farli finire tutti sul pavimento!».

Reim replica con fin troppa serietà a quella che si rivela essere soltanto l’ennesima facezia ai suoi danni e il sorriso sornione rifà capolino sul volto pallido e affilato di Break, interrotto a metà dalle lunghe ciocche bianche di capelli della sua frangia.

«Reim-san, ti sei innamorato per caso dei miei dolci? Sappi che mi troverò costretto a divorarli tutti, non ti ci affezionare troppo!» lo canzona e il suo dito indice si posa sulla punta del suo naso in un colpetto leggero, prima di allungarsi in direzione del vassoio. Le sue gambe dondolano oltre il bordo e fanno ondeggiare il tavolo in un movimento appena accennato, particolare che rende impossibile il lavoro di scrittura dell’amico.

«Xerxes, senti…».

Reim prova a intervenire, pur conoscendo già l’esito negativo della sua impresa, ma non è disposto a ritrovarsi fra le mani appunti redatti con una grafia incerta e tremolante per colpa delle sollecitazioni violente a cui il piano di lavoro è attualmente sottoposto. Ci sarà pure un modo di… domare quel demonio che con tanto accanimento sta puntando i maledetti dolci che non avrebbe dovuto farsi arrivare, ora Reim Lunettes ne è certo.

«Mmm… Anche così da vicino non riesco a scegliere, bisognerà fare una prova diretta!».

Peccato che l’uomo decida di ignorarlo totalmente per concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente sui pasticcini che grondano creme e decorazioni glassate in un tripudio di colori che persino il suo occhio stanco riesce a discernere. L’indice affonda, dopo qualche esitazione, nella panna del maritozzo che lo occhieggia già da qualche secondo dal ripiano centrale del vassoio e poi ritorna indietro, scavalcando la bocca di Break e lasciandosi avvolgere da un paio di labbra decisamente golose.

Reim si permette di osservarlo per pochi secondi, cattura l’indugiare lento del dito fra i denti, intuisce il movimento sinuoso della lingua sul polpastrello, che lecca via scrupolosamente ogni traccia di panna, e arrossisce clamorosamente, riportando subito lo sguardo sui fogli sotto le sue mani. Non dovrebbe fare di _certi pensieri_ , anche se l’amico sta palesemente cercando di provocarlo con quel modo sfacciato che ha di giocare con le dita, facendole affondare ora nella crema alla vaniglia di un pasticcino, ora nel cioccolato fuso di un altro, tastando, sfiorando, gustando e soprattutto leccando tutto ciò che riesce a portarsi alla bocca con una voracità esasperatamente sensuale, che lo turba a dir poco.

Ed è inutile anche provare a non guardarlo, restano sempre i rumori umidi e tutt’altro che ignorabili che produce, mentre si gode il piacere di cibarsi del suo piatto preferito, senza mascherarlo dietro alcun genere di pudore, perché Break reagisce sempre così quando si parla di dolci e, Reim lo deve ammettere, anche in altre circostanze…

La penna resta così colpevolmente sospesa a pochi centimetri di distanza dal foglio, perché il ragazzo non osa riabbassarla e rischiare di perdersi in una serie di linee spezzate e nervose che nulla hanno a che fare con la scrittura di testi nell’alfabeto corrente. È così occupato a non lasciarsi tentare da quelle manovre, a suo dire volute, che neanche si accorge dello sguardo rosso e sfocato che non fa fatica a riconoscere la tensione nelle sue mosse, un po’ per colpa della vicinanza eccessiva fra entrambi e un po’ perché sono troppo palesi per passare inosservate.

Ma non è questo ciò che più sconvolge Reim, quando si permette di lanciare un’occhiata furtiva all’uomo, quanto la sua posa. Break si è completamente steso a pancia in giù sul tavolo e si sta puntellando sul gomito sinistro, le gambe che si muovono tracciando semicerchi nell’aria, mentre corteggia letteralmente ogni manicaretto che la sua mano, pur con qualche incertezza, riesce a raggiungere. Reim deglutisce a vuoto mentre l’ennesimo pasticcino, un biscottino a forma di **fiocco** , viene stretto fra l’indice e il pollice della mano destra dell’amico e adagiato voluttuosamente sulla punta della lingua, prima che Break si decida a masticarlo premurandosi di prodursi in tutta una serie di versi decisamente inopportuni.

«Xerxes…».

Reim nasconde il suo primo singulto con un opportuno colpetto di tosse, portandosi la mano davanti al volto e risistemandosi la montatura degli occhiali sul naso per l’ennesima volta, nel pallido tentativo di dissimulare la sua espressione alterata. Di tutti i modi che l’uomo avrebbe di consumare il suo adorato pasto mattutino, quello è certamente il peggiore. Il peggiore per il suo sistema nervoso, c’è da sottolinearlo, perché la visione che gli offre è tutt’altro che sgradevole.

Appunto.

È l’ora di darci un taglio, tanto più che il lavoro da finire è troppo e, se continuano su quella strada, il “simpatico giochetto” di Break rischia di degenerare in qualcosa di molto meno innocuo e molto più compromettente, come accade fin troppo spesso quando si ritrovano a vivere pause d’inaspettata tranquillità fra una missione e l’altra.

Le parole restano però bloccate al centro esatto della sua gola e il ragazzo serra precipitosamente le labbra, quando si ritrova due pasticcini a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso che, sembra assurdo a dirsi, lo stanno _fissando_ esattamente come sta facendo Break. È uno sguardo divertito, il suo, sospettosamente compiaciuto, come se avesse già compreso ogni singolo turbamento della sua mente, nonostante la pena che Reim s’è dato per tenerglieli nascosti.

«Da quale comincio, Reim-san? Su, renditi utile e dammi una mano!».

Break glieli agita davanti, contorcendo la voce nel falsetto canzonatorio che usa ogni volta che mima la voce di Emily – Emily che troneggia orgogliosamente su uno dei cuscini del letto, particolare che mette ancora più in allarme Reim. Pare proprio che l’uomo voglia avere le mani totalmente libere e non si premuri neanche di nascondere le sue reali intenzioni. O forse lui si sbaglia e ha soltanto voglia di giocare con i suoi adorati dolcetti in pace, ecco.

«Xerxes, cosa vuoi che ne sappia! È la tua bocca che deve mangiarli, non la mia!» sbotta Reim e la sua voce suona più stridula e nervosa di quanto non vorrebbe. Deve restare calmo e mantenere il sangue freddo, non può lasciare che l’amico conduca ogni volta il gioco nella direzione che più gli aggrada.

«Non essere scontroso, Reim-san! Usa piuttosto tutte le tue sane conoscenze per darmi un parere assolutamente scientifico su quale dolcetto sia obiettivamente meglio mangiare prima!».

Il sorriso di Break si allarga sempre di più, fino a trasformarsi in una candida mezzaluna, e Reim non sa più se indignarsi per la palese presa in giro o dar retta al cuore che manca di un battito, perché l’unica cosa obiettiva – qui e ora – è che i sorrisi dell’amico sono semplicemente assassini.

«Non…».

Il ragazzo inspira profondamente e internamente, senza lasciar trapelare il sussulto improvviso che lo ha colto, e si sfila rapidamente gli occhiali, prendendo a lucidarli con uno zelo a dir poco eccessivo. Deve concentrarsi, non può assolutamente dargliela vinta così, c’è quel sorriso sornione e troppo sicuro di sé da abbattere seduta stante!

«Credo che quello al cioccolato potrebbe essere più indicato per… Xerxes!».

Reim sbotta scandalizzato quando l’uomo, ignorando per l’ennesima volta i suoi consigli, afferra entrambi i pasticcini e se li ficca in bocca, le mani premute sulle labbra e un’espressione fintamente stolida in viso, masticando rumorosamente e beandosi dell’accesso di rabbia a stento trattenuta dell’altro.

«Non giudicarmi, Reim-san, sono soltanto troppo buono per fare favoritismi fra i pasticcini!».

Il ragazzo s’infila nuovamente gli occhiali e prova a lanciargli uno sguardo di fuoco ma la sua risoluzione s’infrange contro il sogghigno sfacciato di Break, che non sembra conoscere vergogna alcuna. Reim sbuffa sconsolato e questa volta il suo sospiro risulta perfettamente udibile, coperto appena dall’ennesimo mugolio entusiasta dell’uomo, che sta divorando il terzo dolce fronteggiandolo disteso sul fianco sinistro. Il ragazzo scrolla la testa rassegnato e torna a volgere lo sguardo sul foglio, provando finalmente a riprendere il suo lavoro lì dov’è stato interrotto.

Quel tentativo di distogliere l’attenzione dalla sua persona non piace affatto a Break, che mette su un broncio capriccioso e afferra un bignè che straborda panna da ogni angolo, piazzandogliela prepotentemente al centro dei suoi appunti, non più ordinatamente disposti sulla superficie del tavolo.

«Xer…».

«Lo sai che i dolci si offendono, se li ignori, Reim-san? E questo pasticcino qui devi assolutamente provarlo!».

Break ghigna, compiendo un gesto che normalmente non farebbe perché, piuttosto che condividere i suoi adorati dolcetti, è capace di fagocitarli tutti insieme in un sol boccone ma Reim dubita che quell’ultima frase si riferisca al dolce che gli sta porgendo. È un messaggio ben preciso che sa di non poter ignorare.

«Sono tuoi, Xerxes. Li ho fatti portare per te quindi mangiali pure tutti e…».

La voce del ragazzo suona pericolosamente incerta mentre cerca di riportare la situazione a una più decente normalità ma Break non gli lascia il tempo di terminare il suo discorso e gli ficca il bignè fra le labbra schiuse senza troppi complimenti. Reim mugugna e prende a masticare rapidamente, cercando di ingoiare il boccone senza rischiare di strozzarsi.

Deglutisce dolorosamente e prova a riprendere fiato, le guance arrossate per lo sforzo, prima di riaprire bocca e replicare con voce alterata: «Xerxes, ti sei impazzito?!».

La rabbia ormai tracima fuori incontrando sempre meno resistenza in lui e Reim si costringe a strizzare gli occhi per non guardare il sorriso noncurante che l’amico gli sta rivolgendo, divertito dalle sue reazioni indignate.

«Avevi intenzione di farmi soffocare, per caso? Ci sono tanti modi molto più civili di offrire un pasticcino e nessuno prevede la costrizione fisica!».

«Ti è rimasto tutto il muso sporco di panna…».

«Non cambiare discorso, Xer…!».

Reim spalanca gli occhi all’improvviso, deciso a fronteggiare il comportamento sempre più ingestibile e irriverente dell’uomo, ma si ritrova a corto di parole mentre si rende conto che Break si è sporto molto – _troppo_ – su di lui ed è adesso a pochissimi centimetri dalla sua faccia e lo fissa. Lo fissa in quella maniera insinuante e interessata che solo lui sa usare, persino ora che la sua vista è sfocata. Forse è perché sono così vicini e riesce a vederlo con chiarezza o forse, più semplicemente, Break ha ormai imparato a conoscere ogni tratto del suo viso e la più insignificante delle espressioni che produce ma è sempre una meravigliosa certezza sapere che le sue reazioni piccate e imbarazzate non cambino nel tempo, non importa quante volte lui lo provochi e quanto possa essere ben più sfacciato in altre situazioni.

«Uhm… gra… grazie, ci penso… ci penso io a pulirmi…» borbotta Reim, mentre il suo tono di voce si fa pericolosamente più docile e la mano scivola sul fianco alla ricerca del fazzoletto, che però è nella tasca della giacca, poche ore prima ordinatamente appoggiata sullo schienale della sedia.

«Lascia… faccio io…».

È con voce suadente che Break blocca sul nascere ogni ulteriore movimento dell’amico. Solleva le dita e le poggia lievemente sulla guancia e il respiro di Reim si ferma, mentre è solo il suo fiato caldo ad arrossargli il viso. Una vera e propria scossa elettrica lo attraversa, quando sono le labbra dell’uomo, morbide e suadenti, a poggiarsi poco sopra le sue. La punta della lingua spunta pigramente e lo accarezza, portandosi via ogni traccia di panna assieme agli ultimi residui della sua resistenza, e il ragazzo socchiude gli occhi, provando per lo meno a non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun lamento imbarazzante in mezzo alla quiete vischiosa che è improvvisamente calata nella stanza.

È un bacio imperfetto quello che si protrae sotto lo sguardo liquido di un paio d’iridi castane, adombrate dalle lunghe ciglia chiare, un bacio che si fa appena più profondo quando Reim si azzarda a sollevare una mano e afferrare con grande impaccio una spalla dell’amico, quasi tema di vederselo sfuggire dalle dita da un istante all’altro. Non è un timore del tutto infondato, Break ha sempre avuto la pessima tendenza a lanciare la sua provocazione e poi dileguarsi, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta. È un modo di giocare che a Reim sta bene fino a un certo punto, perché non riesce assolutamente a scherzare sulle sensazioni che quei contatti fisici più o meno profondi provocano in lui.

E poi Xerxes Break ha qualcosa che lo assuefa, ben più dello zucchero dei suoi adorati dolci. Permettergli di toccarlo una volta ha significato farsi imprimere nella testa un marchio indelebile, di quelli che non vanno via neanche con lo scorrere impietoso del tempo. Reim non potrebbe fare a meno delle sue carezze e dei suoi baci, neanche se ci provasse con tutto se stesso. È un’importante eccezione ai propri modi controllati che lo manda non poco in crisi.

Le sue dita affondano nella scapola dell’amico e Reim riesce a far scivolare le labbra completamente sulle sue, rendendo il bacio finalmente più completo e profondo, ma l’illusione di poter condurre il gioco dura disgraziatamente poco, perché Break gli lascia appena il tempo di percepire la sua lingua sfiorargli la propria, prima di allontanarsi dal suo viso e restare a fissarlo con la bocca sollevata in quello che è troppo enigmatico e malinconico per essere definito un sorriso.

Reim ha un atteggiamento profondamente ingiusto, un giorno di questi sarà costretto a dirglielo senza mezzi termini. È ingiusto persino mentre gli tiene la mano letteralmente avvinghiata alla spalla, perché anche quel gesto, come tutte le sue azioni, è pulito, ingenuo e spaventosamente assoluto nel comunicargli tutto il desiderio che l’amico ha di stargli vicino. È destino che non possa vivere la solitudine a cui crede di essere condannato per quel poco di esistenza che ancora gli resta. Il servo di casa Barma è così testardo da non volerlo lasciar andare, in nessun senso possibile, per quante volte lui abbia cercato di allontanarlo.

Sì, alla fine dei conti è ancora più ingiusto perché, così facendo, lo costringe a rompere il sottile strato d’indifferenza che ha creato fra sé e le cose del mondo, auto-esiliandosi da un tempo e un luogo che ha deciso non devono appartenergli più, non a una persona come lui, così colma di peccati da scontare sulle spalle. Deve accorgersi di lui, perché i gesti di Reim, così come la sua voce spesso e volentieri indignata, sono troppo rumorosi per finire inascoltati a dormire nel fondo della sua coscienza.

Se adesso fa così, lo spinge a portare fino in fondo una deliziosa provocazione che avrebbe potuto finire lì. Poi non dovrà lamentarsi con lui se la cosa tirerà per le lunghe e la tabella di marcia slitterà ancora di più. Xerxes Break era pronto a trascorrere il resto della giornata sprofondato nella più cieca abnegazione lavorativa, lo giura su se stesso mentre nella sua testa sghignazza esilarato alla sola idea di prendersi sul serio.

«Xerxes… tu…».

Reim intanto lo sta fissando di sottecchi, le guance colorate di un violento rosso porpora e le iridi castane che schizzano impazzite, spruzzate di mille lucine colorate. Si sfila gli occhiali per l’ennesima volta e pulisce i vetri, accanendosi con tanta imbarazzata concentrazione da rischiare di spaccarli, il tutto sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di un unico occhio rosso, che vedrà pure poco ma quel che afferra gli scintilla davanti con spiazzante chiarezza.

«Fa’… attenzione… alle tue spalle… o quel vassoio finirà davvero per terra… di questo passo…».

Il ragazzo sospira imbarazzato, rassicurato soltanto dalla mancanza degli occhiali che gli impediscono di fronteggiare in maniera diretta la presenza suadente che se ne sta ancora appollaiata sul tavolo. Presenza che s’imbroncia subitaneamente alle sue parole e arriccia le labbra con disappunto, rimettendosi a sedere di scatto e portandosi nuovamente il lenzuolo, lasciato abbandonato fino a qualche secondo prima, sul capo.

«Uffa, Reim-san, oggi ti preoccupi un po’ troppo dei _miei dolci_!».

«Vorrei solo evitare che i _tuoi dolci_ diventino lo spuntino del pavimento, Xerxes!» esclama di rimando Reim e la tensione si stempera appena un po’, mentre Break dondola le gambe oltre il bordo del tavolo con aria profondamente offesa. Ma è un risentimento che si spegne quasi subito, nell’istante esatto in cui il ragazzo inforca nuovamente gli occhiali e chiude la penna stilografica, apprestandosi a ripulire i fogli dalle briciole del bignè forzosamente consumato poco prima.

Break gli lancia una sola occhiata e poi solleva la mano, facendo volare a terra buona parte dei suoi appunti.

«Oops! Perdonami, Reim-san, è che devo ancora abituarmi alla mia nuova condizione e non riesco a prendere bene le distanze!».

È la voce cinguettante e stridula di Emily quella che raggiunge i timpani di Reim, che rivolge lo sguardo più fulminante che possieda all’amico, mentre medita una rappresaglia in risposta a quelle provocazioni esasperanti che persino una persona paziente come lui riesce a sopportare soltanto fino un certo punto.

Si volta con tutta la sedia, chinandosi per recuperare i fogli caduti, ed è a quel punto che Break saltella giù dal tavolo, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli appena il tempo di rimettersi in posizione seduta.

«Xerxes… ma cosa stai facendo?!» sbotta Reim ma tutto ciò che gli resta da fare è appiattirsi completamente contro lo schienale della sedia, mentre due palmi si premono sulle sue spalle e si ritrova l’amico completamente e comodamente seduto sulle gambe.

«Ecco, adesso il vassoio è salvo e possiamo riprendere il nostro discorso, Reim-san!» lo canzona Break, chinandosi sul suo viso e sfiorandogli la punta del naso con un guizzo accennato dell’indice.

«Quale… discorso…?! Non mi sembra che fossimo particolarmente impegnati a… parlare!» lo interrompe Reim, fingendo invano un’indignazione che sta evaporando rapidamente di fronte alla prepotente vicinanza del corpo dell’amico, che gli pesa addosso in un modo nient’affatto fastidioso.

«Appunto, Reim-san, appunto. Quindi basta sforzare la voce! Adesso tieni le labbra schiuse così e lascia fare a me!».

Il trillo entusiasta e sfacciato di Break si scontra con la sottile lastra di pudore che ancora lo separa da Reim e la infrange letteralmente, mentre il ragazzo gli rivolge un’occhiataccia imbarazzata. Non può muoversi, premuto com’è fra la sedia e il corpo dell’uomo, che si china ancora di più sul suo viso e ricopre le sue labbra in un bacio lento e decisamente più insinuante del precedente. Reim se ne resta a occhi aperti, sorpreso, anche se avrebbe già dovuto immaginare quella più che prevedibile mossa, mentre il lenzuolo sulle spalle dell’uomo gli cade addosso e nasconde entrambi.

È a quel punto che una preoccupazione rimasta silente fino a questo momento gli attraversa la mente, mentre le labbra di Break schiudono la sua bocca e lo baciano piano, accarezzandogli il palato in punta di lingua e facendolo rabbrividire così tanto che Reim è costretto a sollevare le mani e stringerle attorno ai suoi gomiti in un gesto puramente istintivo.

«Xerxes…» riesce appena a mormorare quando l’amico gli dà la possibilità di staccarsi dalla sua bocca, quel tanto da riprendere fiato e manifestare per intero la sua preoccupazione.

«… Non mi sembra il caso… il lavoro, la… la porta… se qualcuno entra…».

«Non mi sembra che ci sia in giro qualcuno con un Chain in grado di fargli attraversare le _porte chiuse a chiave_ o sbaglio?».

Reim fa per aprire la bocca e protestare ma la sua mente si svuota di botto mentre realizza che dietro gli svolazzi di poco prima non c’era soltanto l’intento di arrecargli fastidio.

«Xerxes, tu…!».

«Su, Reim-san, non startene a bocca aperta così o entrano le mosche! Se proprio devi mangiare qualcosa, prova uno di questi **fiori** di zucchero!» esclama con esagerata giovialità Break, allungandosi di lato e afferrando con la punta del dito una delle guarnizioni che decorano il cupcake collocato sul ripiano più alto.

Questa volta il gesto con cui l’uomo gli porge il boccone è notevolmente meno violento e più suadente e Reim si ritrova, quasi senza accorgersene, a essere sfiorato sulle labbra dall’indice che sorregge il fiore di zucchero, senza farlo cadere per un miracolo che sconfigge persino la forza di gravità. Si rassegna e socchiude la bocca, lasciandosi invadere dal sapore zuccheroso che si appiccica al palato e si scioglie lentamente contro il dito. Lo succhia appena, con estremo imbarazzo, sotto lo sguardo attento dell’unico occhio di Break, che sembra concentrarsi all’inverosimile per non perdersi un solo movimento delle sue labbra.

«Esatto, Reim, proprio così…» gli soffia contro un orecchio, la bocca piegata in un sogghigno indecifrabile, prima di chinarsi sulla sua guancia e deporvi sopra un bacio solleticante dopo l’altro. Reim è in preda a una vera e propria pelle d’oca, sollecitato non solo da quegli sfioramenti accennati ma anche dalle sue dita, che giocano con le labbra e ne torturano il contorno, disegnandolo piano come se l’amico volesse imprimersene bene l’immagine nella mente. I polpastrelli si lasciano catturare dalla sua bocca, uno per volta, dandogli appena il tempo di assaggiare il gusto dolciastro delle creme di cui sono ancora impiastricciati. La sua lingua li accarezza piano e poi è semplicemente la sua bocca che segue la linea dritta e affusolata delle dita, fino a raggiungere il palmo e ricoprirlo di baci lievi ed esitanti.

È a questo punto che la mano di Break s’inerpica lungo il profilo del suo naso e raggiunge gli occhiali, afferrandoli fra l’indice e il pollice e sfilandoli delicatamente, ma, prima che possa allungare il braccio in direzione del tavolo, è la mano di Reim a scattare, chiudendogli dolcemente il polso fra le dita e guidando le sue mosse, pur se ormai sono entrambi troppo miopi per avere una percezione esatta del mondo che li circonda. Gli occhiali ricadono sulla superficie lucida del tavolo in un tonfo secco e la mano di Break s’impossessa della sua, intrecciando le dita in una stretta senza scampo.

«Non c’era bisogno di disturbarsi, Reim…».

Reim starebbe quasi per rispondergli, snocciolandogli una spiegazione perfettamente logica, ma l’amico non gliene dà il tempo e gli afferra un lobo fra i denti, stringendolo appena. Gli strappa un sussulto quando comincia a leccarlo lentamente, seguendo la curva che si snoda fino alla sua mascella. Entrambe le sue mani gli circondano il viso e il ragazzo ha finalmente la possibilità di sollevare le braccia e cingergli la vita, accarezzandolo con una certa premura. È un sollievo essersi sfilato i guanti poco prima, perché sarebbero soltanto un impaccio ora che può sfiorare la schiena dell’amico, protetta soltanto dal tessuto spaventosamente sottile della sua camicia da notte. Può sentire ogni vertebra sotto le dita appena premute, può percorrere la linea della spina dorsale in questo momento curva, perché Break è chino su di lui in una delle sue pose contorte che solo lui sa assumere.

Lo avverte inarcarsi sotto il suo tocco, compiaciuto come un gatto ronfante, e stringere le mani attorno al suo viso. Gli accarezza le guance e gliele pizzica piano, manipolandole come se fossero cera calda fra le sue dita, mentre la sua bocca risale la tempia e accarezza ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile. Reim socchiude gli occhi e lascia che i suoi baci si posino sulle palpebre, per poi scendere piano lungo la curva del naso e raggiungere ogni parte del suo viso, tralasciando dispettosamente la sua bocca, spalancata a inghiottire l’aria. Fa scivolare le mani più in basso, percorrendo i fianchi stretti di Break una piega della camicia da notte dopo l’altra, fino a raggiungere le sue cosce e conficcarci le dita dentro, per quanta foga ci mette.

Non è un voler scaricare la propria responsabilità sugli altri ma Xerxes ci mette tutto l’impegno di questo mondo a istigarlo e ci riesce dannatamente bene. Non è efficace soltanto nelle sue provocazioni verbali e nei quotidiani scherzi che gli rivolge. Le sollecitazioni fisiche e il corteggiamento serrato a cui lo sottopone ogni volta che ha l’occasione di ritrovarselo sotto le mani da solo a solo sono anche più devastanti. I suoi tocchi, il modo che ha di respirargli in faccia, persino il suo semplice peso schiacciato contro il corpo, bastano e avanzano per farlo andare letteralmente a fuoco.

E Reim ne ha, di pazienza. Se dovesse seguire il bruto impulso, si sarebbero già lasciati andare sul pavimento a mosse ben più violente e lascive di queste ma lui resiste e forse Break crede che voglia tenerlo sulla corda ed è un bene lasciargli questa convinzione perché in fondo – e di questo pensiero Lunettes un po’ se ne vergogna – deve dedicarsi con ancora più impegno alla sua opera di _convincimento_ , mandandogli completamente in tilt il sistema nervoso.

Infatti, ecco che l’uomo comincia a strusciarsi contro di lui in una serie di mosse, all’inizio tanto lente e sottili che Reim quasi non se ne accorge. Poi arriva la prima vera spinta, capricciosamente prepotente, che lo fa sussultare e fa gemere la sedia sotto di lui in uno scricchiolio doloroso. Ne succede una seconda e questa volta il ragazzo avverte chiaramente il movimento del bacino che si preme con forza contro il suo ventre teso, strappandogli la prima, evanescente scarica di piacere.

Stringe le mani attorno ai fianchi dell’amico, quasi con disperazione, nell’illusorio tentativo di poter mitigare le sue mosse, per quanto sappia che, quando Break dà il via ai suoi assalti, niente e nessuno lo può fermare, tantomeno la sua pallida e alquanto vana resistenza. Non c’è neanche una vera ragione per farlo: provocherebbe soltanto disappunto nell’amico, che considera un peccato mortale non abbandonarsi completamente al piacere e spegnere ogni fastidioso pudore.

Reim spalanca gli occhi e si ritrova così davanti alla linea dolce del collo di Break, che si è allungato più in alto a baciargli la fronte, e si sporge mentre l’ennesimo sfregamento, più profondo degli altri, lo costringe a deglutire per mascherare un lamento traditore. Affonda completamente il viso contro la pelle bianca e tesa che occupa completamente il suo campo visivo, la accarezza con la punta del naso e vi depone sopra un bacio dopo l’altro, percependo nettamente sotto le labbra il rumore del respiro di Break, appena appena affannato.

Certo, non è stravolto come il suo. Gli sta ansimando contro, riscaldandolo con il suo fiato, e viene letteralmente premuto sul suo collo quando le dita sottili dell’amico si infilano fra le ciocche di capelli castani, accarezzandolo in un lento solleticare che gli mette letteralmente i brividi. Break continua a muovere i fianchi, cavalcandolo con forza, ed è un tormento a cui non è facile resistere, tanto più che viene aumentato in maniera esponenziale dal fatto che chi sono _troppi vestiti_ a separare i loro due corpi.

Reim si ritrova dolorosamente costretto dalla stoffa che gli struscia contro e fa crescere la tensione, intrappolando il calore sottile che gli scorre sottopelle come un fiume di lava pura.

E poi Break abbassa la testa, facendosi sfuggire dalle labbra un mugolio particolarmente compiaciuto che trilla nei timpani del ragazzo mandandolo in fibrillazione. Ogni cosa di lui lo travolge come un’onda, a partire dalle mani che gli stringono lascivamente il capo, per continuare con le labbra che si posano sulle sue – soffocando una voce che è provocatoria in un senso ben diverso dal solito – per finire con tutto il corpo, che prosegue a spingersi e strusciarsi contro il suo con tanta minuziosa insistenza, che fermarsi è un pensiero pressoché suicida.

«Devi… perdonarmi… Reim …» sibila Break contro la sua bocca, per poi schioccargli un altro bacio.

«Ma come sai… la mia vista non funziona… tanto bene… quindi dovrò… andare a tentoni…».

Reim ha la guardia abbassata e sta quasi per chiedergli una spiegazione ma il ghigno di Break si disegna rapido sulle sue labbra, unico particolare davvero nitido in mezzo al groviglio di cose sfocate che i suoi occhi stanno cercando di discernere. Rabbrividisce, non sa più se per colpa di quella promessa appena sussurrata o delle mani dell’uomo, che scivolano lungo il suo collo e attaccano, con una precisione dovuta all’abitudine, il nodo che lega il cravattino bianco, sfilandolo rapidamente in un rumore di stoffa smossa. Reim vorrebbe protestare quando lo lascia cadere a terra con una certa nonchalance ma la bocca di Break si china sul suo collo, insinuandosi fra i due lembi del colletto e prendendo a baciarlo proprio alla sommità del petto, mentre le sue mani scendono lungo la tunica e sembrano davvero andare a tentoni.

Sembrano, perché Reim ha l’impressione che l’amico sappia benissimo dove metterle, a giudicare dal modo in cui lo tocca, andando a centrare proprio i punti più sensibili. Però le dita premono più del solito, strusciano contro il tessuto facendosi praticamente avvertire sottopelle, frugano fra le pieghe della tunica che copre la camicia, palpano e carezzano il petto, la pancia e contano una per una le sue costole. La sensazione è sempre quella, che Break voglia imprimersi bene in mente ogni particolare del suo corpo, prima che la sua vista vada completamente fuorigioco e lui non possa più ricordarsi come Reim è fatto.

È una fragile ironia della sorte che, dopo aver combattuto per anni contro l’impulso di legarsi agli altri, Xerxes Break si ritrovi, proprio ora che comincia a perdere di sé un pezzo alla volta, ad attaccarsi con disperazione a tutto ciò che ha di più caro. Le mani scivolano lungo la tunica, sfilando i due bottoni dalle loro asole con una lentezza che toglie letteralmente il fiato al ragazzo sotto di lui. Anche questo è un lato adorabile di Reim, insieme al modo ingenuo in cui il suo corpo reagisce a ogni tocco, i muscoli che sussultano sotto le sue dita e il respiro che si fa sempre più affannoso. Sì, il rumore del suo respiro è particolarmente piacevole, ora che si trova a concentrarsi sull’udito più che sulla sua vista, anche perché Reim non è un tipo espansivo, riuscire a strappargli un solo lamento d’approvazione è un lavoro non da poco.

Non c’è molto che il ragazzo possa sbottonare in cambio. Break indossa soltanto la camicia da notte e i pantaloni ma, quando le sue mosse si fanno più audaci e cominciano a giocherellare con i bottoni della sua camicia, Reim insinua le mani sotto il tessuto bianco e leggero, sfiorando appena la pelle liscia dei suoi fianchi e percorrendo in punta di dita la sua pancia. È così che le mosse dell’amico si fanno meno suadenti e più dirette e la punta di un’unghia scende oltre il suo ombelico e picchietta brevemente sulla fibbia della cintura in un suono metallico improvvisamente più rumoroso di ogni altro all’interno della stanza.

Lo sguardo di Reim guizza in basso, giusto in tempo per cogliere il movimento delle due dita di Break, che slacciano la cintura con compiaciuta nonchalance e si accaniscono poi sul bottone che chiude i suoi pantaloni. Le labbra si schiudono, nel tentativo di sollevare una tiepida obiezione, ma il ragazzo è costretto a stringerle precipitosamente in una linea sottile, inspirando di botto e gonfiando il petto, quando le mani di Break, lisce e sottili, s’insinuano entrambe nei suoi boxer, e lo accarezzano con decisione, sollecitando la sua pelle calda ed estremamente sensibile.

«Ma guarda chi si è svegliato qui sotto!» trilla l’amico con voce esageratamente gioviale, prendendosi palesemente gioco di lui, ma Reim non ha il tempo di produrre un’esclamazione, piccata o imbarazzata che sia.

Le dita dell’amico lo scoprono ansiose, neanche stessero scartando il sottile involucro che protegge le sue adorate caramelle, e poi si stringono saldamente attorno alla sua erezione. Il ragazzo si contorce in un sussulto violento, arrossendo imbarazzato, e la lingua si appiccica al palato mentre si ritrova senza abbastanza lucidità per emettere un suono che sia uno. A peggiorare la situazione c’è che Break se ne sta chinato, osservando – come fa sempre – senza pudore alcuno tutte le più minuscole reazioni del suo corpo. E in questo momento sta letteralmente giocando con la sua eccitazione, strusciando con forza i palmi e stuzzicando la punta sotto entrambi i pollici con studiata lentezza.

«Nngh… Xerx… es…».

Reim balbetta senza fiato, premendo con forza le dita nei muscoli tesi della schiena dell’amico, e inghiotte un gemito traditore mentre prova inutilmente a recuperare un minimo del suo sangue freddo. Non ci riesce e si limita a contorcere le labbra in uno strano ghigno, prima di sputar fuori le parole come se bruciassero sulla punta della lingua.

«Non mi sembra che… tu… sia… tanto più pigro… di me… in questo momen… to…».

Fa una fatica infinita a non trasformare ogni singolo suono che gli sfugge dalla gola in un lamento compiaciuto per il modo in cui i polpastrelli di Break scivolano e premono e sfregano, sollecitandolo esattamente come desidera ma non avrebbe mai il coraggio di ammetter ad alta voce. La sua mano scende, più grazie alla forza di gravità che a un vero e proprio comando mentale, lungo la pancia dell’uomo e oltrepassa con molto più agio il bordo delle braghe che compongono la camicia da notte. C’è soltanto la stoffa dell’intimo a separarlo dal suo obiettivo – per fortuna, perché con Break c’è sempre da avere a che fare con quei tre o quattro strati di vestiti ordinatamente sovrapposti l’uno sull’altro – e Reim vi indugia sopra con le dita, percependo l’ingombro evidente che la tende e sfiorandolo piano.

«Ma è colpa tua… Reim… se tu mi provochi così… sei ingiusto ad approfittare… delle mie debolezze…» lo canzona in un sussurro alterato Break, sollevando appena il capo e deponendogli un bacio sulla guancia. Il ragazzo non risponde ma approfitta della momentanea distrazione per frugare fra le pieghe del tessuto sottile dei boxer e arrivare finalmente a toccare la pelle nuda dell’altro. Lascia scorrere i polpastrelli con circospezione, quasi valutando bene la situazione prima di azzardarsi a compiere la mossa successiva, e soltanto alla fine richiude la mano, intrappolando fra le dita quella carne umida e calda.

«Mmm… adesso hai proprio la _situazione in pugno_ … Reim!».

La voce di Break è ridotta a un sogghigno perché di più non può permettersi in questo momento, lo sa bene anche lui. Il fatto è che Reim distrugge puntualmente ogni suo proposito di dimostrarsi cinico e distaccato verso tutto ciò che lo circonda, forse perché lo colpisce in maniera profonda. E poi è semplicemente adorabile mentre lo accarezza con tanta premura, coccolando la sua erezione fra le dita come se ci tenesse particolarmente a soddisfare ogni suo impulso. Non c’è provocazione in quei gesti, sono soltanto soddisfacenti e, sì, terribilmente consolatori.

«Xerxes! Come… come ti saltano in mente certe… battute… terribili…».

Break sorride, lasciando scivolare fuori dalle labbra il primo mugolio veramente compiaciuto, e struscia la guancia contro quella del ragazzo, sentendolo rabbrividire nettamente contro il suo corpo. Si spinge con forza nella sua mano, godendosi quello sfregamento sempre più piacevole e il modo in cui Reim sembra capire la sua silente richiesta e assecondarla, impugnandolo con più forza e andando incontro ai movimenti convulsi del suo bacino.

Reim non sa se ridere per il solletico sottile dei capelli bianchi che gli sfiorano il viso in ciocche scomposte o mettersi letteralmente a piangere per la gradevolissima tortura a cui le mani di Break lo stanno sottoponendo. Dire che lo sta uccidendo è un eufemismo, perché l’amico è vergognosamente sfacciato e si bea della sua confusione e dei suoi sussulti smarriti. Non lo tocca semplicemente, le sue dita sembrano scorrere sotto pelle insieme al sangue che gli romba ferocemente nelle vene e il ragazzo è costretto a staccare la mano libera e aggrapparsi alla sedia perché l’ultima carezza, più profonda delle altre, ha rischiato di farlo scivolare oltre il bordo. Dovrebbe sistemarsi meglio, data la posizione semi-distesa in cui è slittato col passare dei secondi, ma non ce l’ha la forza di badare a un particolare simile. È troppo occupato ad assecondare le mosse di Break e spingersi, quasi con disperazione, fra quelle mani sottili racchiuse a coppa che continuano a sollecitare la sua erezione senza dargli un istante di tregua.

È così piacevole da fare male, è una tensione pressoché insopportabile e le dita che lo sfiorano sembrano rendersene conto, perché premono con ancora più insistenza, quasi abbiano deciso di spremerlo fino all’ultima goccia, senza lasciargli neanche la forza di restare in piedi. Reim si ritrova così costretto a mordersi il labbro quasi a sangue pur di non prorompere in un’esclamazione a dir poco entusiasta, contribuendo soltanto ad aumentare la pressione che gli strizza il cuore in petto in una morsa feroce.

«Non farlo… Reim…».

La bocca di Break è vicinissima al suo orecchio e le sue labbra lo solleticano appena mentre l’uomo riprende fiato. Reim si blocca, raggelato, già immaginando di aver compiuto chissà quale azzardo nei suoi confronti, ma è un dubbio che svanisce non appena lo raggiungono le successive parole.

«Non impedirmi di… sentire almeno la tua… voce…».

«Po… potrei diventare molto… rumoroso… lo sai…»

Reim esita, incerto, spiazzato da quell’ “almeno” che nasconde dietro ben più del suo semplice significato letterale, ma il sospiro carico che gli rivolge l’amico sembra abbattere ogni sua remora.

«Non schermirti… Reim… se usassi bene il diaframma… avresti delle eccellenti prestazioni… canore…».

«Xerxes!».

Il ragazzo vorrebbe riprenderlo per quell’ennesimo lazzo che fa svanire in una nuvola di fumo tutta la malinconia di cui era intriso il discorso fino a qualche secondo prima ma Break non gliene lascia il tempo, chinandosi ancora di più sul suo corpo e spingendosi con una mossa improvvisa contro il suo ventre teso. Reim si lascia sfuggire un mezzo singulto, aumentando disperatamente la presa sul bordo della sedia: non è il momento per scivolare a terra, non ora che l’amico ha preso a muoversi contro di lui, strusciando la punta del proprio membro teso contro la sua e spedendogli una serie di brividi giù per la spina dorsale.

Il primo mugolio, carico di esaltazione, sgorga dal centro della sua gola senza che Reim possa fermarlo e Break gli risponde, appagato da quel suono, premendo le labbra contro il suo orecchio e prorompendo in un lamento ugualmente euforico ma ben più esasperante. Lo scricchiolio pericoloso della sedia sotto di loro si perde in mezzo ai gemiti sempre più concitati, perché a ogni esclamazione del ragazzo, l’amico risponde con uguale intensità, quasi incitandolo a non tenersi dentro niente.

Non che Reim abbia bisogno di ulteriori incoraggiamenti, gli basta già tutto quello che Break gli sta facendo e il modo assassino in cui, in mezzo a quegli sfioramenti concitati, le loro dita si tocchino e si scontrino fin quasi a intrecciarsi. Sono tanto, troppo vicini e poi c’è il respiro caldo dell’amico che gli accarezza piano la gola prima che le sue labbra struscino contro la linea della mascella e tornino a premere sulla sua bocca, costringendolo a ingoiare quelli che sono veri e propri miagolii compiaciuti. Le loro voci si confondono a tal punto che Reim non riesce più a capire se i gemiti che gli rimbombano nel petto e nei timpani siano suoi o dell’amico ma in fondo non importa neanche questo.

Importa soltanto che il rilascio arrivi, violento e impetuoso, trascinato fuori da un lamento sofferente, e sia così spossante da farlo tremare. A Break tanto serve, gli basta sentire il seme caldo scorrergli fra le dita e avvertire il modo in cui Reim gli rabbrividisce contro, per venire in un sospiro soddisfatto, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi per l’ultima volta nella sua mano.

Ci vuole ben più di qualche istante perché uno dei due si decida a muoversi. Fra i respiri grossi e stanchi che riempiono l’atmosfera a dir poco satura della stanza s’insinuano i cigolii della sedia, costretta a sopportare i movimenti sforzati con cui Reim si issa, facendo forza sul braccio dolente per la tensione, fino a recuperare una posizione più sicura. Break non si sposta, però, limitandosi a seppellire la faccia contro il collo del ragazzo. E poi stacca le mani, afferrando il lenzuolo che ancora giace sulle sue spalle e non è caduto a terra per un caso, e ripulisce i palmi contro la stoffa prima di stringere le dita del ragazzo e fare altrettanto.

«Xerxes…» mugugna Reim, dopo aver tratto un profondissimo respiro e aver contato fino a cinque per assicurarsi che, sì, è ancora capace di formulare pensieri che abbiano senso compiuto. Le dita di Break si inerpicano lungo il dorso della sua mano, sfregando appena la stoffa sulla sua pelle, ma ciò che più lo preoccupa è il modo in cui le sue labbra lo accarezzano, deponendo una serie di baci lievi sui muscoli adesso rilassati del suo collo.

«Guarda che… disastro abbiamo combinato…».

Lo sbuffo colmo di disappunto di Reim si stempera nella risata divertita di Break e il fastidio del ragazzo aumenta in maniera esponenziale, tanto che continua a protestare addentrandosi in un campo minato, perché per l’amico è sempre facile rivoltare contro ogni singola battuta piccata che gli rivolge.

«Tu e le tue idee geniali! Xerxes, insomma, essere meno impulsivo non ti farebbe male. Soprattutto non farebbe male alla mia povera uniforme!».

«Oh, Reim, sono così spiacente!» sibila con tono improvvisamente più basso Break, sollevando una mano e premendola appena contro la sua spalla.

«Per farmi perdonare ci sfileremo i vestiti e ricominceremo tutto daccapo, così faremo le cose per bene come le vuoi tu!».

«Xer… No!» replica scandalizzato Reim, cominciando ad agitarsi sotto di lui e provocando nuovi e preoccupanti cigolii della sedia. Si pente quasi subito di aver fornito una risposta troppo brusca, perché Break mette su il suo solito broncio capriccioso, sollevando il viso e fissandolo senza parlare.

«Sei cattivo, Reim-san! Con te non gioco più!» sbotta, trasformando la sua voce in un pigolio infantile e tirandogli violentemente il lobo dell’orecchio fra l’indice e il pollice.

Il ragazzo sbuffa e socchiude gli occhi, provando a contare lentamente fino a dieci. Lo sa che quando Break comincia con i suoi deliri, l’unica soluzione è sopportare stoicamente nella speranza che smetta presto o, per lo meno, senza provocare troppi danni.

Speranza che va a farsi benedire sonoramente quando gli viene assestato un dolorosissimo pizzico sulla pancia.

«Xerxes! Fa male!».

Il broncio che ritorna a essere un ghigno sornione non lo tranquillizza affatto: Reim sa che l’amico è insistente e i suoi capricci non hanno termine se prima non ha ritenuto di averlo tormentato a sufficienza. Dalla sedia lo costringerà ad alzarsi, però: dubita che la povera suppellettile possa sopportare un altro _stress_ simile senza disintegrarsi al suolo e, no, hanno già fatto abbastanza rumore per questa mattina!


End file.
